


stare into my eyes (don't hold back)

by galaxygal



Series: Novocaine (a.k.a. the adorable stories of reader x bucky x tony x steve) [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just can't help it, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rated teen for language, and Steve and Tony and Bucky all deserve some fluff in their lives, as per usual!, don't tell my mom, fluff makes me happy, i've got a potty mouth, it's super fluffy again, oh well, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygal/pseuds/galaxygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N and Tony often engage in staring contests.<br/>Steve and Bucky bring it upon themselves to distract them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stare into my eyes (don't hold back)

"You're going down Stark," Y/N growled playfully, wiggling her eyebrows.  
"Oh, am I? Come on love, you know you've got nothing on me." He smirked, leaning forward just a bit more.  
"Bitch, please. Might as well give up now, old man, save yourself what little dignity you have left."  
"Oh, old man? Very original. I'll have you know, though, that this 'old man' has quite a lot of practice."  
"You're just bitter. Don't worry, I won't brag once I win. Much."

Bucky and Steve looked on semi-amusedly as their third and fourth continued to smack talk each as they engaged in a staring contest.

They often did this, usually whenever one or the other was bored.  
The rules were quite simple. You can blink, talk, whatever, but you have to keep your gaze on the other. Everything else was up in the air.

"Who do you want to help today?" Steve asked, referencing to how these things could go on forever (their record was an hour and forty-seven minutes) unless someone else intervened.

"Tony hogged the coffee maker earlier," Bucky replied, in a way of answer.  
Steve nodded, and the both stood up, standing on either side of the smaller male.  
Y/N crinkled her nose slightly, smirking just a bit more confidently as she saw the super soldiers out of the corners of her vision.  
Bucky began to rub Tony's shoulders, leaning down to kiss his neck softly, and the inventor's eyes widened as he realized what they were doing, before growling in determination.

"Fuck off, Terminator." One hand raised to swat the air to his side and above his head, barely missing whacking Steve.  
The blonde grinned, before copying Bucky's actions. One hand slowly crept up Tony's torso, before digging in to tickle his side.

"Ack, no, stop!" Tony's gaze was ripped away from Y/N, who jumped up and danced, laughing triumphantly.

"Suck it, Iron Ass! I win once again!"


End file.
